


Posthumous Reminiscence

by Dice_Roller



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26236879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dice_Roller/pseuds/Dice_Roller
Summary: “你见过飞蛾破茧么？”
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 2





	Posthumous Reminiscence

*  
布鲁斯留在墓园比自己预料的要久。

本已谈妥的筑墓工程因为人员问题迟迟没有进行。墓坑仍敞开着，这使布鲁斯觉得自己舌头后面有重量没办法消解。

黛安娜离开前没有说话。她像是想了些什么，抬起手，在布鲁斯的肩上不轻不重地放了一下。他几乎要觉得诙谐，她活得比自己长太多，相较于她，自己经历过的和将经历的死别有限得像消耗品。

他半合眼睛，听见黛安娜渐渐远去的足音，窸窣的落叶停止聒噪。

夜幕掉下来大约一个喘息的工夫。布鲁斯给自己点了枝香烟，他吞吐烟雾像要调整呼吸，火光吸食他的指头。

事情是在他弹落烟灰的时候发生的，即使在降临的黑暗里这样的景观也不可能被错过，因为烟灰并没有掉落下来，而是悬停在空中。

他维持拿烟的姿势直到烟雾散尽。哪里有什么奇迹，他想，奇迹只是被提前否定的必然。他走向没有封上泥土的墓穴，看到了更多悬浮的尘埃，紧接着是棺材的颤动，地面的颤动。他把烟蒂扔到地上，用鞋跟牢牢踩住，然后看着。

布鲁斯回想起小时候在庄园树篱上看见飞蛾出茧。飞蛾挣扎的样子看上去痛苦极了，不帮它一把似乎都不为情理所容。

他仍旧望着棺材，钉上的盖板这时已经被拆开一端，隐约能看到复生之人的身形，听到浊重的呼吸。

事实是经他手指解放的飞蛾并没有活下来。他也没有忘记掉它的翅膀如何折损，在大雨里的泥泞地上它怎么停止抽搐。

如果钢铁之子需要挣脱棺椁，布鲁斯·韦恩不会也不需要出手相帮。

他的思绪纷杂。的确地，这是他很久以来所目睹的最接近神迹的景观了。并不是说眼前这位外星来客成为了他信奉的神祗，他只是以特殊的身份好巧不巧地打开了他情绪的豁口，一些值得更完备疗愈的旧事—英雄的死亡使这一切戛然停止了，他几乎要怀疑撕破旧伤口是命运跟他的积怨。

但现在氪星人回来了。

虚弱的他掌心掌背都有泥土，比过去的任何时刻都更像克拉克·肯特，更像那个凡人。这使得布鲁斯不知道以何称呼他，他用肩膀支撑起身边人的分量，等待他站稳身子。

“你想要我最先联系谁，莲恩小姐，肯特夫人，还是—”

“得了吧，布鲁斯，”他开了口，“眼下我只想要好好晒个太阳。”

“这真是难上加难，以防你不清楚，现在正是大半夜呢，”布鲁斯说。克拉克显然是笑了，因为布鲁斯感受到他肩膀的轻颤和不均匀的鼻息。

*  
“你该去睡着，”布鲁斯头也不回地说道。

“你是不是忘了我是哪儿来的？”

“说这话的人刚死过一遍。”

克拉克住了口。

布鲁斯看着电脑屏幕，他看着布鲁斯。

韦恩少爷的私人宅邸里，露台大得过分。平台铺了实木地面，临水的地方修的是玻璃围栏，可以毫无阻碍地看见很安静的水波。

甚至可以听见。克拉克清楚地捕捉到湖面与建筑间粘腻微小的冲刷声。

他踱步到布鲁斯和他的办公桌后，然后伏到男人身后，“看些什么，”说着扣上握着鼠标的指节。

布鲁斯飞快地回头瞥了他一眼。“新闻报道，”他把手掌轻而快速地抽回，“很明显不会是你想在回来的第一夜看到的。”

克拉克挑了挑眉，现在他的鼻息和布鲁斯的发尖等高。“超人之死：真英雄还是炒作？”他扫到一眼。

布鲁斯好像是等着他滑动滚轮浏览完整个页面。刚刚读完最后一行布鲁斯就开口：“这还算客气的。”

说着他直接把扶手椅转过来，仰起头问：“值不值得？”他没有展开讲，但很明显克拉克知道他在问什么。

克拉克想了想然后笑了起来：“谁会在那时候胡想值不值得？况且，在那样的情况下，” 他放弃地挥一挥手，“做点任何什么都是…”

“本能。”布鲁斯说。本能地舍命，如同本能地求生。他再明白不过了。

克拉克沉默了很久，随后说：“我想，谢谢，谢谢你今天留下来…”

“这大可不必，”布鲁斯露出一个很接近笑容的表情，“我不是为了你的感激才留下来的。我留下来是为了我自己。”

克拉克不知道他从这双人类的瞳孔里能读出什么，他只是看着，而今晚的星星大概很亮又大概不。

布鲁斯径自讲下去：“我是想搞明白我自己。然后我明白了，要想弄清我现在的样子，我得先弄清你。”

*  
简单的谈话是怎么演进成一个亲吻的，谁也不知道。明天也许不会有人承认自己是先行动的那一方。

克拉克把双手撑在椅子的扶手上，他身体向前倾伏的过程慢得过分又快得出奇，布鲁斯觉得自己在目睹一个与自己无关的蒙太奇，直到他的嘴唇贴上布鲁斯的嘴角，鼻息急促，几乎要把他灼伤。

他们维持着这样的姿势，布鲁斯意外冷静地注意着自己的心跳由平缓一直加速到冲破胸膛的过程。现在他宁肯质疑自己的感觉。

当那个单音节词离开他的口腔时，布鲁斯意识到自己的声音颤抖。“克拉克，”他说，仍未搞清这是疑惑还是默许。

克拉克只是轻轻地挪动了嘴唇，他的手指也扣上布鲁斯的。终于比刚从墓园里回来时要热一点了，布鲁斯半心半意地想。

随后的进程大多是本能使然，布鲁斯把空着的右手伸进克拉克的头发之间，不疾不徐地往后靠着椅背，往后一点，再后一点。

没有谁做出大幅度的动作，但是他们的呼吸早已炽热而无章，好像有滚烫的咒术在一次次击穿他们嘴唇之间的气息。

布鲁斯几乎是坚信，克拉克想要从这个近乎于吻的动作里告诉他什么。不管是什么，现在都是告诉他的最好时候了。在今晚，也只有这个晚上，克拉克·肯特存在的证据全数归他所有。对于世界上所有其他的人，超人仍旧只是个死亡的神话。而现在他就在布鲁斯的面前，呼吸急促，指尖温热。布鲁斯觉得自己在大哭和大笑的边缘摇摆。

他感觉他读懂了一点什么，他感觉面前的人把亿万倍的哀哭和无能为力扯碎在他的鼻息中，他想要继续读下去，还有什么，还有什么，他的问题在颅内无限扩音却无法出口。

他的意识开始昏沉了，因为他看见明天模糊的样子。明天包含给路易丝的电话，给有过一面之缘的玛莎的电话，崩溃和不置信，情绪的安抚，拥抱，亲吻，斥责，解释和他的旁观；这些所有的东西现在都像是水池里的落叶，跟着水的动作在旋转和浮沉，变得清楚和不清楚；而克拉克的嘴唇和鼻息又像一束永恒的光斑，覆盖在他的脸上，同时照在他脑海里的水面上。

**Author's Note:**

> 老规矩：很多的废话，很少的逻辑。早就有的想法，但是行动力太低！谢谢你看完。  
> （2017年的旧文，原发于Lofter。）


End file.
